fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gathering Hope
A Gathering Hope (集いし希望 Tsudoishi Kibō) is Chapter 1-7 of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *Map Affinity: Fire *Initial Enemy Units: Easy: 19, Normal: 25 ;Defeat :Micaiah, Sothe, or Volug dies, Tormod or Muarim dies. Enemy Reinforcements *2 Soldiers and 2 Archers, where we begin on Turn 7. (Turn 10 on Normal) *2 Fighters and 1 Archer, to the right of where we begin on Turn 7. (Turn 10 on Normal) *2 Knights, 1 Fire Mage and 1 Wind Mage where we seize our area in Turn 9. (Turn 12 on Normal) Base Shop Bargain *Wind Edge *Iron Longbow *Secret Book *Arms Scroll Info Bonus Experience *Clear: (easy/normal: 1000) (hard: 500) *Turns (10 turn time limit): (easy/normal: 500) (hard: 250) *per surviving prisoner: (easy/normal: 200) (hard: 150) *per escaped prisoner: (easy/normal/hard: 300) *Friendly Army experience gained (converted into Bonus experience) Items *Door Key x2 (both enemy drops) *Vulnerary x2 (steal from the enemy) *Master Seal (Hidden Item) (6 spaces left from the boss, 1 up) *Coin (Hidden Item) (2 east, 17 north on the right side of the door the prisoners escape from) Strategy The two units above you and right of you will charge you immediately, so use your magic users or any competent unit against them, and use Volug only if overwhelmed (due to his massive EXP stealing). On turn 2, Tormod, Vika, and Muarim will appear at the lower-right; let them defeat the enemies in their vicinity, then talk to Sothe. On Easy mode, one can easily blitzkrieg through the map with all their units. On Normal and up, however, it's recommended to wait until the storm dies down. At turn 7, if one rushed, one can easily be harmed by a hammer-and-anvil strategy, so fight a decently defensive battle, unless using promoted units (which is not recommended, though, if one wishes to, they can rush through the level, but gain minimal EXP due to the general nature of pre-promotes). After turn 7, at turn 9, the reinforcements will charge you, so take them out. Next, one can begin to slowly move upward. Send two units all the way north, (Edward preferably as one, as there are primarily axe-users) and defeat the northern-most enemies guarding the doorway. Next, slowly defeat enemies across the stairwell and bridge, and after clearing all enemies, send Sothe or a Door Key holder to open the two doors at their left, netting them a good amount of BEXP. The next Armor Axe guarding the cell will not move, but be wary of a Longbowman to the right of him. Defeat him, move through. Note the two archers flanking the boss will not move, so defeat them quickly, then tear through the mages with units of your choice and use Sothe to free the remaining prisoners. Finally, the reason one should forego the 500/250 extra BEXP in this chapter: the boss is immensely easy to abuse. Unless one does not wish to, they can easily let a unit such as Sothe soak up the weapon uses (possibly training Micaiah and Laura at the same time using a Sacrifice-Heal chain), then rain smaller hits upon him and watch him regain HP slowly. He also has a steal-able vulnerary. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters